Salvation
by Dark Spell
Summary: She's breaking down, and he's trying to pick up the pieces. RM [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, if I did... Hopefully it'd be Ben McKenzie.

**A/N:** My OC debut. Set before The Mallipsode even though it was a _really_ long time ago, and pretend Lindsey didn't leave for Chicago in Rainy Day Women. Mostly a kind of weird RM. Tense does change around a bit...Let me know what you think.

* * *

The sun was slowly fading along the horizon, ending yet another day. She was picking her finger nails, a recently-revived nervous habit, as she leaned against the edge of the boardwalk. He was sitting on a rundown park bench to her right, studying her, the beach, and her again. His mouth began to water, so he pulled out a pack of Marlboro from his pocket and dug out a lighter. Lighting the cigarette, he took several long drags, letting the nicotine sooth his system and nerves.

She let out a sigh and moved her gaze to the ocean, admiring the waves. Rolling in and out, so calm and unchanging. They'd been here long before her, Orange County, and him, and they'd be there long after. Unchanging. So unlike her current life, so full of uncertainty and confusion.

"So... You and Alex?" He questions casually, taking a puff from his cigarette. She nods.

He shook his head. "You know, I never would have thought we'd end up this way..." He sighs, turning to face her. "I used to think we were perfect for each other, there was something about us that clicked."

She turns, her gaze meeting his. He looks down, turning his gaze back to the ocean, avoiding her and taking another drag on his cigarette. They always seemed to play this game, the staring game.

"You know smoking kills." She said blandly, still watching the sun. He grins, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and stealing a look back at her. Her thin frame and pale skin look gorgeous in the sinking rays of the sun. He watches her, staring out into the distance, trying to remember the last time he held her. It had been so long ago, weeks, months, he was supposed to be over her. And right now, all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her...

"I thought you didn't care about what I did." He muses, a smirk fixed on his face.

She shrugged her shoulders, choosing to stay silent. His smirk faded, replaced by a dark look. He rose from the concrete and tossed his cigarette into the sand, taking two brisk steps towards her until he was so close to her he could smell the fading scent of her perfume.She remained inanimate, her eyes glassy and distant as she stared at the waves.

"Marissa." He mutters angrily.

"Marissa!" He shouts at her. After several moments she turns to face him, but wouldn't meet his gaze. Suddenly, he felt like nothing more than a passing stranger to her.Shit on the bottom of her shoe. Had he meant nothing to her?

"Dammit Marissa." He muttered, hardly above a whisper. "Why is it that you can never meet my eyes? Is it something I've done, or said?... I know we're on different planets now, I'm dating Lindsey and you're in love with Alex, but that doesn't mean you have to fucking shut me out of your life!"

His breathing quickens and he shakes his head, turning away, away from their friendship, away from the conversation, and away from her. Her eyes watch him, reaching out for him.

"Ryan..." She mumbles, her voice soft and slightly frightened. She can't bear watching him walk away, so angry and disgruntled over her.

He pauses, her words seem so foreign and unreal, like a piece of fiction. Turning around, his eyes move to hers. She's staring back at him, for the first time in nearly a year. He takes a few nervous steps towards her, and is shocked at the sight. Her flawless face is marred with fresh tear stains, and her gorgeousgreen eyes are glazed over, a mere illusion of their former color. She looks so vulnerable, so lost.

"...Please... Don't leave..." She whispers, her voice scratchy. She's trying to hold back tears, afraid of breaking down in front of him.

He gulps, slightly scared of the sight before him. A girl, lost and alone, surrounded by disapointment and disaster.

A broken girl.

But, it's her. The girl he used to consider flawless and unpenatrable. The girl who he couldn't help but be drawn back to, no matter how many times she'd caused him to walk away.

He walks towards her, stopping merely inches away. She blinks away more tears as she stares into his eyes. Blue pools of mystery, she used to consider them, back when they were dating, so long ago. Now they were comforting.

She leaned her head forward and brought her lips to his. Her lips felt warm and gentle against his own, he felt as if he could go on forever. Moving forward, he deepened the kiss, running his hand through her silky hair. This felt so right to him, and to her. After several minutes, they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"...W-why?" Was all he could manage as he tried to gulp down oxygen, watching her eyes stare back at him.

"...I need you..." She replied hastily. He nodded, bringing his hand to her cheek.

"I know the feeling..." He muttered, before bringing her lips to his once again.

Soon the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the horizon, the wind picked up, causing the air to grow cold. He pulled away from her, gently tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. She gave him a faint smile and laced her fingers with his as they walked off, back into reality.

She she had grown weary from the game, the gameof life.He was her safehaven, the safety netthat rescued her from misery and alcohol when theyconsumed her. When they had broken up before, her safety net had disappeared and she had fallen into an ocean, slowly drowning in her own problems and inner turmoils. But now, everything had changed. He'd returned, and she's been pulled back up to land.

As they reached the shoreline, the paused, still hand in hand.He turned to her and once again pressed his lips against hers, but after a few moments, she pulled away, staring into his dark blue eyes.

"Thank you." Marissa muttered.

He gave her a confused look. "For what?"

"For saving me."

* * *

Finished. 


End file.
